


"Surprise!"

by WyvernSpirit



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Betaed, Carmen's friends love her, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Player and carmen are besties, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernSpirit/pseuds/WyvernSpirit
Summary: When Zack and Ivy are told by Player that Carmen hasn't had a birthday party they're shocked. No need to worry though Players got a plan.





	"Surprise!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adeline_Hatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/gifts).



> This fic was beated by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buried_in_CharCOL who has all my thanks! Secondly this is a late birthday gift for Adeline_Hatter  
> Happy birthday!

“Carmen has never had a birthday party before!?” the siblings exclaimed.    
  
“Nope.” On the screen in front of them Player rolled his eyes. “She was raised by criminal masterminds, what did you expect?”    
  
Zack spluttered, “I don’t know?” His face was an interesting shade of red which contrasted with his ginger hair. Ivy beside him shook her head a little helplessly.    
  
“Well anyways I was hoping you could drag Carmen to Sydney? This Friday please?” Player nervously mumbled. He twiddled his thumbs absently. “My guardian is willing to bring me over for educational purposes so…” he trailed off.   
  
“Wait,” Ivy said, “We’re going to see you!” Zack perked up beside her.   
  
Blushing, his cheeks a rosy hue, Player nodded. “Y-Yeah. Um, I guess you will.” He let out a cough. “Anyways, can you bring Carmen? I think I might have an idea on how to contact Dado-san too.”    
  
The siblings snorted, their bodies shaking in laughter. “Oh my god that is  _ too _ perfect. Dado-san, fuckin’  _ Dado-san _ .” After a few minutes the redheads calmed down. “Okay we’ll get her there. Promise.”    
  
Player smiled nervously, “Great. Let’s hope Carmen is just as excited to meet me.”   
  
  


  
Carmen was surprised when Ivy approached her about going back to Sydney. She was nervous - thinking back on the disaster of her almost meeting Gray Graham. “I don’t think that’s the best idea Ivy. Why do you want to go back there anyways?”    
  
Ivy nervously chuckled. “Well I really enjoyed it there and we need a break from all this actioin. Plus, what are the chances of running into a V.I.L.E operative there?”   
  
_ ‘A lot more than you think,’ _ Carmen thought to herself grimly. She hadn’t told her team - sans Player as he was there - about her meeting with Gray Graham.  _ ‘You aren’t.. whatever you were before. Not anymore, Carmen,’ _ she reminded herself.    
  
Ivy shuffled her feet. “Well, uh...” Wringing her hands together, she just looked at the thief with her big puppy dog eyes. “Please, Carmen?”    
  
Carmen tried to look away from those infernal eyes but was betrayed by her own instincts. She let out a groan. “Fineee,” she dragged out.    
  
“Woohoo!” Exclaimed Ivy. Carmen hoped she wouldn’t regret this. 

  
  
  


Graham was shocked when a kid less than half his height appeared right in front of him as he left the Opera house.    
  
“H-Hey.” the kid stuttered. He wore baggy clothes that seemed to engulf him, his hair was a rich dark brown and his eyes were like chestnuts.    
  
Raising a brow Graham replied “Yo.”    
  
“Hey, uhh...” the kid shuffled his feet. “You know Carmen right?”    
  
Graham blinked. “Be hard to forget a pretty face like that, mate.” ‘ _ Did he just see the kid glare at him? _ ’ The kid across from him nodded.    
  
“Right well her friends and I are having a party for her so I was hoping you’d show up.” The kid’s eyes drifted downwards “I know you didn't get to finish your last meeting.”   
  
‘ _ Okay I must be seeing things cause there’s no way he should look or feel guilty about that, _ ’ Graham thought to himself. He was hesitant even if Carmen knew this kid he didn’t, nor did he actually know Carmen that well. Wouldn't he just be intruding?   
  
The kid spoke up, “She was really sad she couldn’t come to the cafe. She really wants to apologize for that by the way.”   
  
Graham froze. “No, there’s no need for her to apologize.” He paused, “Does she feel that guilty?” He asked anxiously.   
  
The kid shrugged. “She was crying when she came back to the hotel room so I believe so.” The he seemed to relax. “You’re Graham right?”    
  
Graham found himself nodding. The kid threw something at him. Graham scrambled to catch it. Turning it over he saw a date, address and time. “Come if you can.” the kid called at him before walking away. “I’d suggest you do so Carmen can get her apology off her chest.”   
  
“Wait!” Graham called out after him, “She doesn't need to apologize!”   
  
The kid simply waved a hand back at him. It was only a few hours later Graham realized he never got the kid’s name. Speaking of being a kid - where had his parents been?   
  


  
  


“Hook, line, and sink.” Player joked to himself as he finished encrypting the message he wished to send. As he clicked the send icon _ , _ he hoped that had gotten the guy’s attention. With that, he had hopefully gotten both of the two most important guys in her life to show up. And if they didn’t... well he could always go back to hacking for  _ fun _ . He set his alarm, since tomorrow was when Carmen, along with Zack and Ivy, would show up. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be too upset with his surprise for her.    
  
  
  
“Okay, where are we going?” Carmen asked, voice filled with amusement as Zack and Ivy almost dragged her along.    
  
“You’ll see!” Ivy chirped, grinning wildly. Her hair was tousled by the Australian wind.   
  
Carmen arched her brow. “Oh?”   
  


 

  
On the other side of town, Player had quickly convinced his guardian he’d be fine alone. He felt a slight pang at how little care she seemed to care for where he was going, but he pushed on was a smile. He was going to see Carmen! Hopefully she wouldn’t… she wouldn’t… Shaking away the bad thoughts he forced his smile to stay in place. He had to hurry and make sure the place was set up. V.I.L.E. (or their bank account at least) had made a generous donation and booked a private place for them along with some people to cater and put up decorations.    
  


  
  


Carmen let out a startled sound as Ivy covered her eyes. “You guys.” she said warningly.    
  


“Don’t worry Car.” That was Ivy.    
  
“You can trust us.” That was Zack.   
  
She let out a sigh, “Okay” even as she said that she allowed a hand to slither to one of her many pockets.    
  
Grinning the two siblings entered the place of the coordinates Player had sent them.   
  
“S-Surprise!” He exclaimed when he saw them.    
  
Carmen stopped in shock as Ivy removed her hands. “Player?” she whispered disbelieving. The teen across from them nodded.    
  
“Yeah it’s me Carmen.” He said.    
  
Carmen had pictured meeting him for years, she had so many things she wanted to say to him in person.

“Wow you’re short.” Was what came out.    
  
Beside her, the two siblings cracked up as Player let out a confused “Huh?”

 

Blushing, she covered her face, “Oh my god. I really just said that didn’t I?” She peeked out between her fingers. It was true though; logically she knew Player was quite a bit younger than her. But seeing the difference in person? Well it was shocking to say the least.   
  
“Carmen?” Player hesitant voice cut through her inner thoughts and her fears evaporated as quickly as they had begun. She darted over and drew him into a quick hug. He was the same person she had been talking to for years: her best friend. Although, as she held his tiny, slim frame -  _ Is he eating enough?  _ She thought worriedly - she felt that she might be shifting to a more maternal feeling.    
  
Player seemed to sink into her hold for a bit before slowly pushing her away. “I’d love to just keep hugging, Red, but we got a party to get started.”   
  
Carmen blinked. Sure enough, the decorations of vivid reds and jet blacks were held up on the walls. The walls themselves were a nice, soft gray. Draped across it, streamers and a big banner that read  _ ‘Happy Birthday Carmen _ ’ hung. There was food displayed on a long table that included finger foods like chips and chicken goujons, desserts, and more.   
  
“Birthday?” Carmen asked.   
  
Zack nodded. “Yeah! Player told us you’ve never had a party before and he wanted to surprise you.”   
  
Carmen looked at him. “Huh. Thank you.” she said softly.    
  
The siblings grinned brightly at her, so did Player but his was tinged with nervousness. “There’s a red velvet cake you can cut later, and we have some dumb party games like pin the tail on the donkey and we have a pinata,” Player mumbled.    
  
Carmen looked at them all in confusion. “Pin the tail on the donkey?”   
  
“Oooh I got this!” Ivy chirped at the others. “Come over here.” She dragged Carmen over to a wall where a silly donkey poster was hung up. Carmen noticed the donkey was missing its tail, but before she could ask, Ivy simply handed her a cardboard tail with a sticky side. “The rules are easy Car,” Ivy started, “You simply put on a blindfold, the other person spins you, and you have to get the tail stuck on the donkey’s butt!”    
  
Carmen allowed Ivy to place the black bandana over her head. “Okay, I’m ready,” she said.   
  
Ivy let out a whoop as Zack called to her, “You got this Carmen!”   
  
Carmen fumbled forward as Ivy yelled, “No feeling the poster either!” Carmen gave her a thumbs up as she cautiously approached the wall. She fumbled her hand in the air for a moment before sticking the tail down. Carmen backed away before peeling the bandana off her face. She had missed. Not by a lot, but she still had missed. Carmen couldn’t help her small pout.   
  
“Pretty good for your first try Carmen!” Zack cheered.   
  


She smiled at him. “Thank you Zack.”    
  
Ivy held up the bandanna “Who’s next?” she called. Zack walked over to her before allowing her to fix it over his head. While he did that, Carmen walked over to where Player was hanging by the table nibbling on some chips.    
  
“Hey, Player.” There was a pause.   
  
“Hey Carmen.” He shuffled his feet and startled when he felt her leaning on his shoulder. “Carmen?”   
  
She smiled as she gazed at him fondly. “Thanks Player, for all this.”   
  
Blushing, he mumbled, “It was nothing, Red.”    
  
There was a rap at the door and Carmen froze. However, Player simply walked over to it and prompted her to follow him. When he opened the door he called out, “Wow, you actually came Grandpa-san.”   
  
Carmen froze. There, standing awkwardly with a present in hand in the doorway, was Shadow-san. Two seconds later she let out a snort which turned into full on laughter when the name that Player called the great ninja finally hit her.    
  
“Young man, if you’re going to call me  grandpa at least do it in either Japanese or English do not combine the two. In Japanese the respectful or formal term is  _ ojiisan _ and the informal one you call your granddad is  _ sofu.” _ __  
__  
Player gave him a look. “I know that,  __ jiji .”   
  
Shadow-san looked up to the heavens and sighed before looking at Carmen who was still laughing. “It's like having another one of you.” He said dryly. “Now, stop laughing you hyena.”    
  
That set her off even more. After a few minutes, she finally managed to gasp out a greeting. “Hi, Dad.”    
  
A slight blush covered Shadow-sans cheeks. “Shut up, brat.”    
  
He tossed her the gift bag he was holding. Looking inside, she found two well-made knives. “Thanks.” she hesitantly said. Though she knew he was on her side, it was still uncomfortable between them and he still hadn’t explained much of anything. She didn’t want him running off again though so she said nothing else on the matter. Upon hearing a shout, she turned to see that Zack had got the tail on the right place. With a giggle she decided to make her way back to her friends.   
  


  
  


Player tapped his foot. The party was going well - Carmen had even managed to get Shadow-san to play a few games. The sight of him spluttering as he couldn’t manage to snag an apple from the water filled bowl would stick with Player for years (yes he knew it wasn’t Halloween, but he simply didn’t care). Still one person had not yet shown up and Player was getting a touch agitated. 

  
He had took a break away from everyone else. Still not used to a bunch of people after many years of homeschooling and online courses. “If he doesn't show up...” Player grumbled under his breath. There was a hesitant knock at the door. “Finally.” he said. He spun around and opened the door. A nervous Graham stood there. Seeing Carmen hadn’t noticed him yet, Player hissed one thing: “If you make her cry again, I can guarantee both her dad, best friends, and I will not let you walk out of here alive.”  
  
Graham gulped. “Sure thing mate.”   
  
Turning around Player called out, “Carmen!”   
  
The woman spun towards his voice and suddenly tensed when she saw Graham. As she over she jerked her head at the door and Graham who had been about to step in, paused and walked back out. Player squeezed her hand as she passed him and muttered to call if she needed him.  
  
Walking out and closing the door she let out a drawn out sigh before tuning and facing Graham. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey.” After a pause, Graham continued, “I missed you at the cafe.” He winced right as the words left his lips.  
  
Carmen hugged herself tightly. “Yeah, sorry about that.”  
  
Scratching the back of his head, Graham fumbled for something to say. “I brought you some things. Didn’t get to wrap them in time though.”  
  
“That's fine.” Slowly she took the bag from him and peered inside. There was a few disks in there. Pulling them out they were revealed as a copy of Pink Panther, Golden Gun, and the soundtrack for Carmen. She blinked, amused at what he had chosen. “Thanks, Gray.”  
  
The man paused. “You called me that at the opera house too.”   
  
Carmen paled. “I-I umm...”  
Before she could run back inside he gently grabbed her hands. “You knew me before. You knew me when I had my memories.”   
  
Her silence was as good as a confession. “Yeah, Gray. Lights out, baby.” she weakly jokes.   
  
“Black-” he stopped, “Black Sheep.” He breathed.   
  
Carmen began to shake, “Gray.” She whispered.   
  
Suddenly she was pulled into a tight hug.   
  
“They’re not all there, but I remember you and I think I’ll remember more if I stay with you or talk to you more. So how about we go get that coffee tomorrow. After all I can’t steal you from your own party.” Once again he stopped. “Thief. You were a _thief_. I was a _thief_.” His eyes widened with shock at the revelation.  
  
She gently tugged on his arm. “How about we had back inside.” She gently touched his forehead with hers.   
  
“Okay. Happy birthday, love”  
  
“Thanks, Gray.”  



End file.
